I wont leave
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Gon always constantly have to puts up with Killua's last minute date cancellation. It was then Killua could feel something is wrong when Gon told him not to call her anymore. And who is that guy with Gon! FemGon and FemKurama here, story had no interact with the anime. Pairings are Killua x FemGon and Hiei X FemKurama


"Arrrghhh! Stupid Killua!"

Gon wailed out loud for the tenth times before sighing loudly as she plop herself on the bench at an empty park. Her long raven green streaks hair is now messily dropped as she grumbles about her boyfriend. Thinking about him made her hazel eyes narrowed in anger as she look at the sky then grit her teeth before inhale then...

"I swear that this will be the time I'll be breaking up with you!"

Gon made up her mind as she declared that. However, the next day she goes to meet Killua in school...

"Gon, I'm so sorry!" Killua pleaded as he clasped both of his pale skin hands together and put on his kitty eyes like its about to be abandoned. His sapphire eyes shine brightly as his silver hair glittered on sunlight, causing it to shine "Please~ I wont miss another date with you"

Of course this already happens for so many times. Gon knows that this would be empty promises as Killua keep leaving their date in last minutes. Whether is club thing or family matters or even studying things. Gon did understand that Killua being a year older than her as he is 17 while she is 16, Killua had to be prepared for so many things yet, Gon seems to conclude that Killua is never busy for other things. Only at herself is he is busy. Regardless, seeing Killua's pleading face and voice always managed to made her anger vanish.

"Fine.. I forgive you" Gon sighed as that words came out of her mouth naturally. Yeah.. she loves Killua too much that she can't get angry because of the constantly leaving the last minute date or maybe being busy. Call her stupid but she can't help it.

Killua instantly beamed after hearing that then gives a hug towards his girlfriend. "Thanks Gon, I knew you would understand me~"

She could only blushed as she is enveloped in Killua's warmth. Guess she made a right choice for forgiving Killua.

"Oh yeah" Killua then abruptly let go "I forgot that I'm needed by my junior for hang out today. I'll see you next time Gon"

Then Killua left, leaving Gon gaped and stunned.

She started to shaking madly, so now Killua is going out with the junior girls somewhere when he said he didn't have time for her!? She can't hold back her urge to scream..now.

"STUPID KILLUA!"

Her scream echoed loudly throughout the school building.

Even on her way home alone, she keep constantly cursing Killua on why she still in relationship with him or why she keeps forgiving him. Oh, that's right, the reason why is because she loves him. What joy.

`Guess I keep saying sarcasm thing on myself' Gon thought as rolling her eyes still muttering sarcasm things about her relationship with Killua.

Her phones start to rang, in which she excitedly open the phone. Hoping it was Killua but alas, the name `Hiei' flashes on her phone. Hiei is her older brother, 4 years older than her with menacing ruby eyes and spiky raven hair with some silver lining at the front. Realizing she made her brother wait long, she picks up the call.

"Hello Hiei-nii?" Gon didn't know why her brother would call her out of the blue, instead of hearing her brother calm, ruff voice, his voice come out as frantic.

"Little sister!" The voice is quite deafening, causing Gon had to hold her phone so that her dear brother voice wont pierce her eardrum. "I need your help! Emergency!"

After getting the sign that her brother has slightly calm down, Gon goes to question her brother problem in emergency "What seems to be the problem, Hiei-nii?"

"I got a date! I got a date and I don't know what to do! Little sister, you already have a boyfriend, this kind of thing wont pose a problem for you!" Gon instantly narrowed her eyes at that, well Hiei does had no idea about who is her boyfriend as Killua keep cancel their date. Gon did tell Killua that she has an older brother but never tell him her brother characteristics. Either way, why is her brother saying its emergency when the one having a date is him, not her!?

"What should I wear!? What should I do!? Where should I go!? What will happen to me!" Hiei frantic words suddenly drove Gon back to reality and now trying to calm her brother "Hiei-nii, calm down. I'm already out of school so I'll be home in another moment soon. I'll see you in a bit, alright?"

"Alright! Come home quickly okay!?" At the end, Hiei hang up, leaving Gon a bit speechless and feel surprised that her brother has finally get a date. She didn't know who will be having a date with her brother but will be happy if she can take care of her brother dearly... unlike Killua.

Either way, Gon found herself running to her home and open the door then goes to her brother room, only to see huge pile of clothes messily laid on the floor with Hiei shirtless, letting Gon able to see her brother peach tan, muscular body thanks to his kendo training. Hiei look at his little sister and hugging her in joy and relief "Gon! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Hi..hi..Hiei-nii!" Gon stammered as she lightly push her brother away "W..What's all this?" Gon eyes wander around the mess of her brother had created.

"Time is cruel, that's what! I promise Kurama that I'll meet her.. 30 MINUTES FROM NOW! I'LL BE LATE!" Hiei widen his eyes at the realization that he is really going to be late.

"N-No worries Hiei-nii. I guess you didn't know what clothes to wear? I think for the first date, you need to leave quite an impression" With that Hiei nodded in hearing his little sister explanation. And with quick motion, Gon decided for her brother to wear red shirt with dark blue jacket and black pants. Brushing her brother messy hair for a bit then admired how cool her brother looks now.

"There, now you are ready" Gon smiled at her proud work, however instead of her brother agreeing, her brother is now panicked more causing Gon to yell out "What's the problem now!?"

"What should I do now?!" Hiei yelled back in panicked, at that moment, the siblings yelling war started.

"Haaa!? You meet her at that promised place of course!"

"I only ask her to meet at park, what to do then!?"

"Then ask her somewhere!"

"I don't know where!?"

"Someplace romantic of course!"

"Like what!?"

"Like taking her out to lunch!"

"Which place is good to go!?"

"Uwahhh! Why didn't you plan before agreeing to go on date!?"

"I panicked!"

It was at that moment, Hiei's phone alarm started to ring, causing him to goes deathly pale.

"T.. Time out! I have to leave already!" Hiei frantically took his phone, his wallet and house keys then.. Gon's hand?!

"Ha...Haa!? What are you doing Hiei-nii!?" Gon yelp out in surprise as she is being dragged by her brother out.

"I need you to help me plan the date. So join me in the date!" Gon widen her eyes at absurd statement her brother just made.

"Are you kidding me Hiei-nii!?" Gon can't believe her brother first date had to be this.. ridiculous "You can't do that on your first date!"

Hiei abruptly stopped causing Gon to crash on his back "So what should I do!? I'm at loss! I don't know what to do!"

Gon could only look at her brother with surprise, this is the first time she ever sees his confident brother looks so.. helpless. She would help, but not by joining the date.

"Umm.. Hiei-nii, tell you what. I'll just give directions with sending text messages on phone as I'm watching from afar. You just look at the message and do so, hows that sound?"

Hiei stared at Gon longingly whom start to doubt her idea. It was then Hiei clasped his sister hand and bow his head "Please do, I'm at your debt!"

With that, Gon goes to hide the moment they arrive at the park. Hiei looks casual outside as he waited but Gon having sweat dropped as she saw her brother text messages.

H: Why so many people staring at me!? Do I look weird or something!?

`Hiei-nii, how could you have no idea that you are just really handsome. You are truly popular' Gon thought with sweat drop as she never thought her brother didn't realize that.

G: Not to worry Hiei-nii, you look cool. Trust me!

H: I didn't make any weird face or anything right?

G: No, you were fine

`I'm amazed that Hiei-nii able to text without looking at the phone much'

H: Wha.. Kurama is already here!

G: Where!?

H: There! She's coming! The long red hair girl with emerald eyes wearing a dress

Gon instantly look to see indeed a girl that fits such descriptions though she is slightly taller than her brother. Gon seems approving her as she sees that Kurama girl is quite a match with her brother. It was then her phone buzzed with message.

H: Gon! What should I do!?

Gon immediately sending reply

G: Compliment her, just tell her that she looks beautiful with that dress

H: Wha...

G: Just do it!

Gon look at her brother whom blushed but seems managed to stutter a compliment. She could see Kurama is blushing too and smile happily causing Gon to smile at the good mood in between them. Her phone then buzzed again.

H: Okay, I managed to do so. What now!?

G: It's almost lunch time, tell her to go to eat towards the Luminur Cafe. I'm going to send the details of what you should order her for surprise. For now, just go there. It's only few blocks from here!

After making sure Hiei read the text, Gon secretly follows the couple to the Cafe. Gon never thought she would do this for her brother. Joining their date in secret like some kind of stalker.

"Hiei, I'm amazed that you were knew that this cafe is quite popular. I have always wanted to go here" Kurama said with a smile causing both Gon and Hiei beam in hearing that. Gon was glad that every place and spot she planned made the couple pleased. In that moment, she have thoughts stricken at her. Could she be like that with Killua? Having this kind of happy and fun date? As that thoughts come, her answer come quickly. It was a nice thought but it hardly will come true. Halfway through their date while Gon texting what to do, she widen her eyes in surprise when Killua suddenly call her. It was rare for him to call since it was always her calling. Nevertheless, Gon was glad that she set her phone in vibrate mode so the couple didn't hear her. Seeing her brother look a bit lost made Gon instantly reject the call and goes back to texting before then Killua calls her again. After few times of rejecting, Gon decided to answer with hushed yet clear anger whisper tone.

"Killua! This is not the time for you to call! Don't call me again!" And Piip. Gon hangs up immediately then texting as she made her brother slightly panics because of her texting absence.

Gon was thankful as she is able to guide the couple to the almost grand finale at the night. She chooses the end of the date as the music fountain lights, where there would be performance in few minutes. She was happy that the couple in great mood. Though due to lots of crowd and mostly couples, made Gon somehow lost her sight towards the couple. In a slight panic mode as she tries to text her brother on what happened,

"GON!"

Gon recognize that voice instantly, she knew that has to be Killua's voice. But part of her thinking she may have been thinking things. But her doubts were proven went a pair of pale skin hands circling her waist, and the instant Gon look, she really sees that it was indeed Killua.

"Ki..Killua?! What are you doing here!?" Gon ask with stammered surprise, unable to understand on how and why is Killua here. It was then she notice a look on Killua that seems to show relief and gentle.

"What am I doing!? I thought I'm the one who should ask that kind of question! What are you doing in here anyways!? Especially with what you said!" Killua slightly narrowed his eyes as he let his sapphire eyes gaze deeply on her hazel eyes.

Gon found herself captivating at his eyes. She always thought how beautiful his eyes is, like ocean or clear sky. As she thought she could gazing at it forever, her phone starts to buzzing causing her to tear her eyes from Killua's immediately and widen her eyes at the message.

H: Gon! I can't find Kurama anywhere. Did you see where she has gone to!?

Gon immediately starts to panicked. As she tries to go to search for Kurama, Killua instantly hold her tightly.

"Ki..Killua! Let me go!" She tries to struggle but her struggle was in vain as she didnt even move an inch.

"Where are you going!? I wont let you go!" He was truly determined not to let her go, but it was broken with her statement next as she was grasping on what she should do "I have to! The date.. I can't let it end terribly!" It was then Gon felt Killua's grip has weaken, Gon instantly breaks free and runs to find Kurama, without looking back at frozen Killua.

Gon found herself running frantically as she tries to look on places where Kurama might end up to, occasionally keep in touch with Hiei. It was then she heard a shout, with voice sounds similar with Kurama in nearby alley. Without thinking, she goes ahead, only to find Kurama with skirt ripped for better access movement, kicking and fighting some people whom appear to be thugs.

"Kurama-san! You are safe" Gon seems relief that Kurama turns to be fine and well although she is in fighting condition.

"W-wha...you are, Gon?" Kurama did recognize Gon thanks to the characteristics Hiei tells her about his little sister. Due to Gon feel relieved, she didnt realize a thug managed to sneak past her and captured her.

"GON!" Kurama yelled in panics, as in that moment, the other thug use that chance to capture Kurama too. Gon could only gasp as she struggles yet once more it was in vain. She thought it was her fault that now Kurama is captured.

`GUWAKH!'

Loud yell came out from Gon's captor as she sees savior from behind.

"Hiei-nii!" Gon beamed in seeing her brother with a wooden stick then looking at the rest of the thugs with deadly glare. 

"You guys will pay for touching my little sister and girlfriend!" Hiei roared in anger with his ruby eyes flashed in darkness. The next thing they knew, the thugs were now annihilated without resistance.

"I..I'm so sorry that you end up in dangerous situation, Kurama-san" Gon bowed in apologize, with then Hiei gently pat his little sister back then bowed at Kurama also "I'm sorry, it was my fault that I lost you. I'm sorry about it"

Gon turn to look at her brother with disapproving look "It's my fault Hiei-nii"

Hiei turn to look at the same towards Gon "No, its mine"

Both of them started to glare at each other and suddenly, Kurama laugh which surprised both of them.

"I..I'm sorry but haha, you two siblings are really alike" Kurama tries to stifle her laugh, but fail to do so leaving the siblings puzzled "hehe, geez. I did have a lot of fun" Kurama said before laughing again.

Both of the siblings the started to smile before laugh together with Kurama.

Because its already late, both of them goes to escort Kurama back to her place and bid goodbye after with bonus of Kurama give a kiss on the cheek towards Hiei. It was then as both of them goes back together, Gon can't help but noticed her brother strange behavior.

"Hiei-nii, is something the matter?" Gon asked as she tilted her head in which Hiei shook his head. "Uh, no little sister, I'm fine. It's just- I thought I haven't properly thank you yet. For making my date a success"

Gon lightly scratch her cheek "uh.. I doubt the end were called success though"

Hiei lets out a small smile "Nah, you did well. Next time I should be well prepared for another date with Kurama. But anyway, as thanks for your help, why not the two of us hang out together this Sunday? It will be all my treat"

"For real?" Gon looks at Hiei whom nodded "Yup, since I feel bad that I am quite busy myself a lot for we are not hanging out often. I should be free this Sunday, we'll go anywhere you want"

"Yayyy~" Gon instantly glomp her brother in glee "We'll sure be having so much fun this Sunday" Hearing that only made Hiei lets out another smile as he gently pat his little sister head.

At that moment, neither were aware of the pair of sapphire eyes, watching them with narrowed eyes before leaving in darkness.

In school, Gon was humming happily as she thought about so many places to go with her dear brother. It really has been a long time for her to hang out with him, especially when she has Killua as boyfriend although they didn't hang out often and Gon didn't want her brother to found out so usually when Killua cancel their date, she just hang out by herself to pass sometime then go home and pretend she did have the date.

It was then as she walk around the hallway, she was surprised to see Killua at the end, casually leaning against the wall as folding his arms. The moment he notices her, he immediately stood up and put both of his hands on his pockets before walking towards her.

"Killua? What are you doing? Waiting for some juniors or seniors? Or you have some print-outs needed to do for the teachers? Or-" Her statement was halted, thanks to Killua raise his hand in front of her, gesturing her to stop.

"No.. its just.." His hand then goes ruffling the back of his hair then he awkwardly looking at Gon "This Sunday..."

As that word escape his mouth, Gon instantly made connection. There are times Killua would say that he is busy in certain days and this Sunday must be means he has plans too.

"It's fine" Gon cut him off immediately "I too had plans in Sunday" Gon didnt realize that her statement made Killua widen his eyes, seems taken aback with that "You can go, it's fine. You were busy right? I'll see you next time"

Instantly after saying that, Gon made her way, passing Killua without a single glance. As she keep walking, her only thoughts were merely where to go and what to do at her special Sunday.

"C'mon, you're so slow" Hiei taunting his little sister with a smirk as he sees how Gon is desperately catching up with him.

"Meanie! Wait for me!" Gon yelled as she tries to pick up speed and-

"Goal!" Hiei pump his fist on the air "I won the racing game!"

Gon could only sigh at that fact, right now she and Hiei are having their hang out in arcade where she challenge him for the racing game. She thought she had advantage, given she plays more than her brother but she was wrong.

Hiei lets out a laugh "If you think you can beat me then you are wrong~" Hiei still teasing in which Gon always took the tease and gets irritated.

"Mou~ One more match!" Gon pleaded as Hiei only smirked "Sure~"

Of course, Gon suffered defeats from Hiei and didnt have a single win in their constant matches.

After their day in arcade, they decided to have lunch together. After ordering their food, Hiei then excused himself to the toilet. After few moments later, Gon could hear loud footsteps coming from behind her and going to her direction. As she turn around, she was surprised that it was none other than Killua.

"Ehh!? Killua! What are you doing here!?" Gon gaped in surprise, completely had no idea on why her boyfriend is here of all places. It was then Gon noticed that Killua panted hard as he look at her with determined eyes, he then goes inhale and exhale for a bit and-

"Gon Freecs! Go on a date with me tomorrow after school! I'll wait for you in front of the amusement park at 3 alright!?" Killua declared loudly with embarrassed blush on his face in which Gon can't help but blush in embarrassment in return as he can't believe Killua just ask her out in public.

"Uhh.. sure.." Gon softly said and nodded hesitantly.

Without any warning, Killua ran outside with full speed causing everyone to look at the door with surprise look. It was then Hiei come back then seems confused at his little sister strange expression.

"Oi, what's up? What are you spacing around for?" Hiei asked but Gon only shyly look away, as she still thinking of what Killua just said.

`G..Geez, just what is he thinking?' Gon thought as she shyly put both of her hands on her cheeks, feeling how warm she is right now.

Even back at home, Gon could only feeling relentless, making Hiei worried but Gon keep saying she'll be fine. She knows that Killua constantly ask her out, but this is the first he is asking her out in public and even yelling loudly about it. Was he serious? After all this time?

As Gon was thinking of asking about the date tomorrow in school, she was surprised for learning that Killua is absent. Gon goes.. disappointed as usual, especially when he didnt return her message or calls. Even when its almost 3 and she's at home, Gon thought Killua might call the date out as usual, considering the weather turn bad as it is raining hard, now.

She could only blink as another thunder has rumbling louder, with the rain didnt show any sign to stop. She lay herself comfortably on her bed, and the rain lulled her into sleep.

After few moments, she grudgingly wakes up as slightly rubbed her eyes and noticed that it's still raining. She look at her phone and widen her eyes as its already 4.30 and there are no message or calls from Killua regarding the date cancellation. Thoughts were now running full speed in her head.

`Killua.. didnt wait in rain, right? He must have gone home and forgot to call or text. Right?!'

In that moment, she found herself frantically grabbing her umbrella and run towards the amusement park.

`He.. really is there'

Gon unable to believe her eyes, this time instead of her waiting. It really is Killua there, sitting on the bench at nearby the entrance. Drenching from rain, not even thinking of looking for shelter nor even goes home. He even shiver badly from the coldness of the rain and wind right now!

`Why... after all this time'

She could see how much effort Killua put in dressing as he dressed cooly yet ruined because of the rain. There's even a bouquet of roses and a box of present neatly wrapped in beautiful wrapping but they are now wet and look spoiled.

`Why he didnt cancel the date!?'

It was then Killua finally notice Gon slowly walk towards him. He instantly rose up and hug Gon, causing her to lose her umbrella, making her drenched in rain too.

"You came... you finally came" Killua muttered in grateful tone. In that moment instead of return the hug, Gon gives him a painful smack on the head.

"Ouch!" He instantly lets go of Gon and widen his eyes, despite its raining hard, he could see that Gon is crying "W..Why are you crying?"

"Because you are an idiot!" Gon yells out in anger" What are you doing!? Drenching yourself in rain like this! Don't tell me that you have been waiting from our meeting time until now!" The look in Killua face made Gon understood that she is right "You could have cancel the date as usual!" Hearing that made Killua had dark expression.

"I don't want that!" This time Killua is yelling and Gon could see Killua had anger yet painful look on his face "Usual! I did that right!? I keep cancel our date even to the point you thought of it as its the most usual and obvious thing for me to always do!" Gon truly can't deny that she thought like that. Killua then look sideways in hurt and painful look.

"I thought you were mine, the moment we already a couple. You will always mine and nothing could change that fact!" Killua then start to clench his fist and grit his teeth "But I was wrong. I never thought that not only I keep creating gap, you were slowly slipping away from me"

`Slipping?!' Gon thought in confused manner as she sees Killua whom not finished talking yet.

"It was stupid of me" it was then Killua gaze deeply into Gon's eyes in which she got a bit scared as his eyes are dark "You remember the time I call you, right?" Gon nodded at that "I don't want to admit but I call you at that time because some of the junior ask me to take you for introduction since they never sees you. At that time, I just realized I was nervous because I hardly ever calls you. It was then, when you reject my call. I thought I hear the sound of my heart breaking. I keep calling you many times and you keep rejecting it, I thought my heart would be ripped already" Despite the rain, Gon knew she is sweating really hard right now "And you drop the bomb. The moment you told me not to call you anymore. At that moment, I could feel I'm on the verge of losing you. Instantly I left them to look for you, to demand answer on why did you say that!?"

Gon started to feel a bit scared, seeing how emotional Killua look "Ki..Killua, just calm down and-"

"You are smitten with that guy right!?" Gon seems startled with the mention of that guy, not knowing who "I know that guy is not like me, whom cancelling date at last minute, whom could treat you right unlike me. You even determined to keep going through the date with him until the end. And then you are really having fun with him so much that you are having another date with him!"

Gon goes silent for a bit before about to talk, only to be interrupted by Killua "Don't you know why I ask you out when you are in middle of your date!? That's because I want to prove you that I can make our date much more fun and better than yours with that guy you are smitten with! I skip school so I could keep researching all things to do and even bringing these things to impress you! But..." It was then Killua turn depressed "Why it has to be rain of all times... and you made me wait which made me knows... how painful it is, everything I made you wait for a fake hope and feeling lonely. It's really cold too" Now Gon could see Killua starts to cry and being emotional "I didnt mean to make you mark me as stupid and cruel boyfriend or even giving you reason for us to broke up. I just... its painful, don't leave me. I'm begging you, don't leave me or abandon me!"

Only a second those words left Killua's mouth, Gon started to hug him, tightly then immediately return by Killua with the same strength.

"Thought for us to break up, I constantly have that" Killua gasp loudly as he hears her soft whispering words "You barely ever have time with me. You constantly making me lonely" He squeeze his eyes shut "Why must we keep being together if you didn't even want to be with me is the thought I always have throughout our relationship!" His hugging goes tighter as he buried his face deeper down in her embrace. "You didnt want me to abandon or leave you yet you do that so many times with me" His shoulder is shaking hard as he sobbed.

"But I never break up with you and keep forgiving you, because I love you"

His eyes opened wide in hearing that, before he could see her face. He was met with her lips crashing upon his.

`So warm'

He could barely felt the coldness of the rain as he slowly return the kiss and embrace her further. The moment Gon stops the kiss, he continues. He was hungry for each of her kisses, he can't believe he could last this long without it. The sound of the rain and wind is neither heard by them now, only the sound of their lips smacking and sucking against each other is what all they can hear. It was long yet feel short moment for both of them as they pull apart, panting hard and felt warm all over before then they lets out a laugh in happiness, in that moment, the rain finally stopped, revealing clear sky with sunshine.

Gon look at the sky with a smile "the clear day looks so beautiful" As she admired the clear sky, she felt Killua took her hand gently and intertwined it with his.

"Gon" Killua called out softly and gently causing her to look at Killua with slight blush "I wont promise anymore, I swear I will always having many dates with you and any free time I could have, I will spend it with you"

In that moment, Gon shook her head causing Killua jaw drop, as she giggles, she also squeeze Killua's hand gently "Geez, you should have your own time to spend on yourself too. But its already enough for me if you wont cancel our date in last minutes as always"

Killua blush in embarrassment at that "I wont do that anymore!" Frantically, he reach out for the bouquet and the present box and handed it towards Gon in stammered manner "H-Here, for you"

Gon lets out a full, beaming smile as she receives it "Thanks Killua~"

"Y..yeah, anyway" Killua look at the rides and seeing some of the rides are opening "Lets enjoy our amusement park rides, before we have to queue for them if we wait any longer"

Gon then nodded with a smile "Roger that~"

Afterwards, the two of them enjoy their date fully, taking the rides and having fun in a blast that Gon could agrees, this date is way more fun compared to her date with her older brother.

Maybe because of that thought, she had gotten a bonus prize.

She caught a cold

The same goes with Killua

Oh well, at least they enjoy their date. And even to this point, Killua never cancel their date in last minutes. As well as Killua is determined to use most of his free times to spend it with Gon. it makes her happy of course, at finally how happy they are getting.

[Omake]

Right now Killua is going to his girlfriend house to help her with her study. As he rang the doorbell, he thought of few things to do inside his girlfriend room, of course nothing concerns R-18.

As the door opens and he thought it was his girlfriend, he was hit with a brutal struck as the one opening the door, was the same guy he recognize as the guy his girlfriend is so smitten with.

"Oh? Silver hair and sapphire eyes, you must be Killua" Hiei said, recognizing Killua from Gon's boyfriend characteristics she told him long ago.

"O-Ou" Killua nodded shortly and asking to himself on why is that guy in his girlfriend house!? He thought he already made Gon clear that she loves him only and no guy would be a match for him. So why is this guy inside of her house!?

"Looking for Gon? She has a late minute shopping, if you don't mind. You can wait inside" Hiei said casually as open the door, letting Killua in.

"P..Please excuse me" Killua said as he made himself in, as he wait in the living room, he could see the guy is so comfortable at the house as he knows exactly where Gon put things in the kitchen since Hiei efficiently and quickly making tea and taking out some cakes.

"Here you go" Hiei casually said as he serve the tea and the cakes.

"T-Thanks, err-" as Killua not sure what to call him, Hiei adds in "Just call me Hiei without having ends of like -San. Even though I'm older than you, you can call me that"

`Huh!? He is older than me!?' Killua thought in disbelief despite he didn't show it, nevertheless he needs to thank him "um, thanks Hiei" in which Hiei nodded.

As he takes a sip of the tea, he can't believe how good it is. Guess that's Hiei is really good at making tea. Then he took a spoonful of the cake, his mouth curve into smile with the sweet taste filling his mouth.

"Glad that you enjoy it" Hiei said with a small smile "Gon made that cake for us, its delicious right?"

Killua nodded with burning rage inside as had no idea on why his girlfriend also made that cake for this Hiei guy!? He thought he should gather some information out first from this Hiei. Before he could do so, he sees Hiei lets out a smirk directed at him.

"Hey Killua, you want to see something interesting?" Killua is not sure on what is the interesting thing Hiei has to show him but he's curious.

And he was so happy that he agrees because Hiei has shown him a treasure.

Album full of pictures of Gon when she was a kid.

"A..Angel!" Killua excitingly beamed as he sees how cute and little Gon is in her childhood.

"Isn't she? Now I see that Gon really has good taste and eye for her boyfriend" Hiei nodded in which Killua smile in agreement. What makes him hate this guy again?!

When he flipped more pages, he finally remembered why he hates Hiei. He could see Hiei in his childhood at the pictures with Gon too! And they seems to know each other a very long time as well!

A sound then heard, made both of them alarmed "Oh no, Gon is home. Quick, lets hide the albums and pretend we are just chatting!"

Killua does so, in Hiei signal he managed to hide them in their place and they managed to return to their original position in time with Gon come inside.

"I'm home!" Gon excitingly yell out as her eyes landed on the guys whom smile at her arrival.

"Hey Gon" "Welcome back, little sister"

`Wait, what!?' Killua thought as he looks at Hiei, did he really just said... `little sister!?'

"Sorry that I went out suddenly Killua, were you having fun chatting with Hiei-nii?" Gon asked then answered by Hiei "Yeah, we get along well"

`So.. Hiei and Gon.. They are siblings!?' Killua thought as he finally put the pieces together.

SLAM!

The siblings turn to see Killua had his head banged against the table with pale face look.

"E..Ehh!? What's wrong Killua!?" Gon yelled in panic, same goes with Hiei "Oi! Be strong!"

Luckily Killua recovered, and able to teach Gon what she needs to know in the study session. He cant help but feeling stupid for being jealous at his future brother. Guess he was lucky not to show his `hate' at Hiei.

After the study session has finished with Killua about to leave, Hiei asked for his contact number in which Killua happily give his number. The moment he registered Hiei's number, he noticed that Hiei has sent him a picture.

A picture of Gon in maid costume.

"Big brother!" Killua yelled lovingly as he grasped Hiei's hand. Hiei only beamed with a slight blush.

"Hu..uh? Well I guess I don't mind having you early as little brother" Hiei gives a grin "Come back soon, little brother~"

"Yes I will~" Killua excitingly left the Freecs household with a huge smile as he skips happily. In that moment, Gon tilt her head, seeing her boyfriend leave so happily while her brother have a grin in which she smiles.

`Waii~ those two are truly getting along so well'


End file.
